All I Want for Christmas
by stefanie-k
Summary: Future-fic. It's Christmas Eve. Haruhi reflects on the past and recognizes her future.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Everything belongs to Bisco Hatori, except for my fantasies for this couple (and any others).

Written for **moonchild10** on LJ~ Merry Christmas!

**A/N:** This could be read as a sequel to _**Through the Storm**_, but it's not necessary to read it (but I'd appreciate it if you did! ^^).

* * *

**All I Want for Christmas**

She walked through the snow-filled streets of New York City, a small bag of groceries slung over her shoulder and a briefcase in the opposite hand. Even though she could have easily hailed a cab to get to her destination, she decided not to. She only had three blocks between her and her home, so walking was the most logical choice. Why waste money on a cab, when she had two perfectly functioning feet?

Besides, she sort of enjoyed walking around the city this time of the year. Christmas lights were strung from building to building, streetlamp to streetlamp, and even Christmas music flowed freely from the stores to the streets. Snow piles decorated the curbs of the sidewalks, and even the streetlights turning from red to green added to the seasonal atmosphere. She just loved admiring her surroundings, even with the cold air and the lightly falling snow hitting her face.

She smiled at the Santa Claus sitting at the street corner, ringing the bell in his hand. She set her briefcase down and pulled a twenty dollar bill from her pocket, stuffing it into the tin he was sitting next to. Santa graciously thanked her for her donation, adding a "God bless you," at the end. She nodded in response, picked up her briefcase, and went on her way again.

When she finally made it to her building, the doorman smiled as he opened the door for her, leading her into the beautifully decorated lobby. A chandelier probably worth more than her actual apartment hung above the almost-always newly waxed floor. The heels she wore clicked against it as she made her way to the elevators. Her attention momentarily drifted to the nightly security guard who began talking to her.

"Another busy day at the office, Miss Fujioka?" he asked politely. He was always friendly.

She nodded and smiled. "Always is. It always is," she told him. A ding from the elevator interrupted their small talk. She looked towards the elevator and then back at the security guard and said, "Have a good night. And Merry Christmas," as she entered the elevator.

Once inside, she hit the button for the tenth floor. When she got off, she headed for the door with a "4" marked at the front of it. She grasped the keys that were in her pocket and slid one of them into the doorknob. She turned the knob and opened the door to a dark apartment. Of course, no one else was here. Then again, she was always used to coming home to an empty apartment. She remembered when it was just her and her father. He was always working the late-night shifts, so she was used to being alone. Thinking about her father right now reminded her that she had to call him, considering tomorrow was Christmas, after all.

She set her keys down on the foyer table next to the door before she turned to close and lock the door behind her. She set her briefcase down on the floor and stripped off her heavy jacket and scarf, which she placed in the coat closet in the hallway, flipping on lights in the process. Her main destination was the kitchen, where she began unpacking the small amount of groceries she bought earlier. Among those groceries was a carton of eggs, a package of cookies, and a jar of instant coffee.

The coffee she placed in one of the cabinets, the eggs she put in the fridge, and the cookies she unwrapped and placed a few on a plate, which she then took into the living room. On her way there she kicked off her shoes, which had, since her walk over, been causing her the slightest bit of soreness. Since she started working in a professional environment, she had gotten used to wearing high heels, so they rarely bothered her anymore. Yet, she did still enjoy wearing sensible, flat shoes or simply being barefoot.

Her living room was festively decorated with one, small Christmas tree in the corner. She bent down to turn on the lights, and the tree lit up, dimly illuminating the previously dark living space. It was pretty. She was quite satisfied by her decorating ability as she made her way to the window next to where the tree stood. It was a beautiful view of Central Park outside of that window. It overlooked the park, where a large pond, which was frozen over now, was bathed in the moonlight.

Right now, she was very happy with her life. Four years out of law school, and she was already on the path to becoming a partner at the current law firm she was working for. With all the hard work she put in day after day, it wasn't a surprise that her current salary was nothing to scoff at. Even so, the only thing she really treated herself to was this apartment. It wasn't even the best she could afford. It was a reasonable living space, and it had a beautiful view, especially at this time of the year.

She still kept in touch with rest of the Host Club, of course. It had always been her choice to move out and complete her studies here. When her father brought the idea up to her, she was wary of it, of course. She knew that it was just a way for Tamaki's grandmother to get her out of the picture. She never really figured out why that woman felt that she was such a threat to Tamaki. Even so, it felt like the world was opening its doors to her for the first time since she succeeded in getting into Ouran Academy. Her decision wasn't solely based on the opportunity. What really pushed her into coming to America was Tamaki himself.

Thinking about how he had treated her that one day at the Suoh office building, made her heart ache sometimes, but not as much as it used to. She knew now that it wasn't true. None of it was, but it in some crazy, twisted kind of way, it gave her the push to come here. It seemed to be a push in the right direction. Had she not come here, she wouldn't be where she was now. Then again, with a work ethic like hers, there wasn't any doubt that she could have accomplished the same things back in Japan.

But she was happy now, and she wouldn't change a thing in her past. She was twenty-seven, successful, and fully autonomous. She had all she needed. She was completely satisfied with her life.

The sound of the front door opening startled her for a second, and she looked over at the clock. She didn't realize that it was as late as it was. She must have been taking her time getting home today.

Arms wrapped around her from behind, and she settled back against the body that belonged to them. A soft kiss was planted on the top of her head. She sighed and closed her eyes as she let a familiar scent fill her nostrils. She always loved moments like these.

"You're usually in sweatpants and a t-shirt by the time I get home," he told her. After a few seconds of silence he said, "I missed you."

She giggled and said, "Don't be silly. You see me every day."

"But every moment that I'm without you, my day just isn't complete," he said gently, in his most charming voice. He meant it, too. That was just him.

"Tamaki," she said in a serious tone, "you really don't have to do that, you know."

They were together for almost ten years now, and he still never let up on the charm. Maybe he never would, but that was just a part of him. And she didn't want to change any part. She loved him for who he was, and who he wanted to be. She always has, and she always would.

He found her, the day of her high school graduation. She had just graduated Valedictorian of her high school class, and was accepted on a full scholarship to Harvard University. Her father was there with a beaming smile on his face, just brimming with pride. Next to him though, was a familiar face that she hadn't seen in almost two years. The blond hair that blew in the slight breeze was almost unmistakable, and when his blue-violet eyes lifted to meet hers, she was almost brought to tears, memories of the past threatening to haunt her again. He told her then, that he had given up becoming heir to the Suoh family business.

"I would give up everything, just for you," he told her that day, and it felt like something right was finally falling into place; maybe something that could lead to that happy ending.

Of course, she had her reservations over his decision. She even called him a "moron" and scolded him for giving all that up, even though she was secretly content over it. He reassured her that his was what he wanted, and she was all he wanted. They had their second kiss then, and he got down on one knee with a small, black velvet box in the palm of his hand. He proposed.

And she refused, but with a smile on her face. She told him they were too young to get married. She told him she wanted to finish college and law school first. She told him that he needed to figure out what he wanted out of life, besides her. Giving up becoming the Suoh heir was a brash decision, and he needed to come to terms with it. Somehow, she could see the lost look in his eyes through his visible happiness. She only wanted him to be completely happy with a life that was outside of what he was used to.

Six years later, when she graduated from law school, he asked her again during a celebration dinner at a fancy restaurant. At that point, they were living together in a small apartment in the Boston area. She decided to stay and continue her studies at Harvard Law after receiving her bachelors' degree in Political Science. While she was in college and law school, he had managed to get accepted into the Boston Conservatory, studying music. Once he graduated, he continued to perform and teach with the Conservatory until she graduated from law school, providing him with a significantly bright future doing something he already loved. His eyes had changed again, and she could tell he was finally happy and content.

But she still politely refused, with a smile still gracing her face. Part of her felt like she just wasn't ready yet. She loved him with all her heart, and she was pretty sure he did too, but something didn't feel quite right. A few days later, she was offered a job at the New York firm that she was now currently working for. It would be a big change for them, and she gave him the option of staying in Boston. He shook his head and reassured her that home was wherever she was. He put his notice in at work the next day. They moved out a week later.

It was Christmas Eve tonight. Tomorrow the city would be quiet while families stayed in to celebrate. There would be no school and no work. Life would stop for a moment, for a perfect moment that the world shared, to give everyone a chance to appreciate what they had.

Tamaki wrapped his arms around her just a little tighter and said, "I love you, Haruhi."

Perfect. This was perfect.

Haruhi turned to rest her head on his chest, her arms locking around his waist in a comfortable embrace, listening to his even heartbeat. Yes, perfect.

She pulled back the slightest bit to look up into his beautiful indigo eyes that glowed dimly in the light. A soft smile played upon his lips. He was always so patient with her, and God knows that was just one of the many things she loved about him. After all these years, he was here, and he would always be here.

"Marry me…?" she asked softly, her eyes searching his for a silent answer.

After a moment of letting her question sink in, Tamaki's eyes widened in what could only be shock at the abrupt proposal, and in a shaky tone began to say, "Haruhi… I…"

Then, all at once, his eyes began to water, a blush crept up to his cheeks, and he bit his lower lip. Haruhi didn't know what to make of this reaction. In one swift motion, he pulled her into his arms and into a body-crushing hug reminiscent of the ones he used to give back in high school. Tamaki continued to twirl her 'round and 'round until she honestly felt sick to her stomach and unconsciously knocked down the plate of cookies she had placed at the edge of the coffee table. If this wasn't a "yes" she was afraid to find out what was.

When he finally set her down on the floor, Haruhi blinked a few times to balance herself again and noticed that the neat stack of cookies were now scattered all over the floor. Instinctively, she crouched down to the ground to clean up the mess, Tamaki following her lead only a moment later.

As she continued to pick up the cookies, she chuckled and said to him, "I'm guessing that was a yes?"

He placed his hand on her shoulder. When she turned to face him, she was almost knocked backward from how close he actually was to her. Tamaki's other arm wrapped around her waist, catching her and holding her steady. They were in an awkward position, vaguely reminiscent of their first kiss. Funny, how spilled cookies were involved with that too.

His eyes were sparkling as he looked down at her. "Yes, yes. A million times, yes," he told her gently, though the undertones of his voice were overflowing with happiness.

The hand which had been resting on her shoulder caressed her cheek softly and made its way under her chin to tilt her head upwards. He dipped his head slowly to hers, and just before their lips met, Haruhi breathed out and whispered, "I love you, Tamaki."

The cookies on the floor were forgotten as his lips captured hers in the sweetest, gentlest kiss she ever had the pleasure of experiencing. Though her mind was swirling with happiness and thoughts of the future, what mattered to her the most was this moment, right now. There was nothing fancy, nothing dramatic, and nothing frivolous about this moment. They were just two people in love, and for the first time she felt whole, complete.

And, as they immersed themselves in this perfect moment, Haruhi swore she could hear the faint sound of jingle bells and a hearty laugh ringing through the snowy, night sky.


End file.
